This invention relates to a daisy chain electrical cable assembly, and more particularly, to a continuous elongated length of multi-conductor woven cable having a plurality of continuous signal and ground conductor wires which are terminated at a plurality of locations along the length of the cable.
In the computer industry, computer cables interconnect various components of the computer such as the hard drive, mother board, and other electrical components. In the current technology known as small computers system interface (SCSI) multiple hard drives are utilized within the system. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide electrical signals to each of these hard drives within the small computer system interface. Generally, the hard drives are interconnected with individual cables and utilize input and output connections at each hard drive for connecting the cables. Such a system is inconvenient to use and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a daisy chain cable assembly which is easy to manufacture;
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous daisy chain cable assembly for integrating the multiple electrical components of a small computer system interface;
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous daisy chain cable assembly having serially interconnected connectors;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for creating a daisy chain cable assembly having serially interconnected connectors.